Why me? Why?
by Epicpikachu15
Summary: Why did they pick me? I'm not special, Am I? I wish i remembered.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft Fanfic: Why me? Chapter 1

Epic POV

God I hate this place, to many screams, to many needles. Why did they need me anyways? There's nothing special about me, is there? I doubt it. I haven't done anything amazing, unlike my cell mate. Now there's someone amazing. I heard he was the first dragon hybrid WAP needs a different hobby instead of taking normal people away from their friends and families. Screw hybrids, what good are they anyway? Of course I am one. But that doesn't matter, does it? Everyone except the needle surgeons are. I don't even think their fully human either. I've been in the WAP lab for 4 weeks now and they already gave me a name. Queen Blood. Dragon hybrids are the most powerful and hardest to control, so why do they make us anyways? We're always gonna kill people. Unless that's their intention, make people afraid of us and then they get even more test subjects. Crap I hear them coming. God why me? I've heard of people dying in here. I hope I'm not the next one.

"Queen Blood" I hear them say to me, oh great, now the idiots are talking to me. "We're taking you to a bigger cell so we can see your full transformation." So they want to die? Wow their stupider than I thought.

"And we're taking your cell mate there too," Genius, two dragon hybrids in one, big, cell. What do they want, a fricking free for all? Not to metion, I'm the most powerful dragon hybrid there is. Maybe even most powerful dragon there is.

"Well, unchain me first then we can talk about this." I say to them.  
"We will if you put your wings and claws away." Did they really just say that to me? "Asses, you did this to me and you both know I can't get rid of them." I snap. Then they don't answer me. "ANSWER ME! HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS WAY? WELL?!" I scream. Screw it, I think. I open my mouth as wide as it will go, and fire comes out.

? POV

Poor Queen Blood, doesn't even know her real name. I hear her scream and I look up, knowing what she'll do next. She always does this when they piss her off. I close my eyes, since fire hurts them. Not as much as water hurts me but close enough. A minute later, the fire is still crackling.


	2. How can I make her remember?

? POV (continued for last chapter)

"Epic, was that nessisary?" I ask her. She looks at me weird, like I grew two heads.  
"Didn't know you could talk. That's cool. And who are you talking to? Me? I don't even know my real name ok? Got that Enderlox?"  
I flich, I hate it when people call me that.  
"I'd prefer Ty," I stand showing her my full height. She laughs.  
"You think you can intimadate me, wow your stupider than I thought."  
She's right, she's the most powerful dragon hybrid ever created. Even more powerful then real dragons, but that's why WAP MADE hybrids. To fight.  
"Ok then Ty, do you wanna escape?" I hear her say and grin looking at the piles of ash, what used to be humans. She burned everything except the lab coats. Smart, powerful, and kinda cute. I mean we came from the same village, so we grew up together. She had her memory erased so she doesn't remember me. At all. But I rememeber everything about her. Her chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and that crisp white smile are still fresh in my memory, like it was yesterday. I put my lab coat on and then I unchain her. Since she's more powerful, they chained her up, because she could blast her way through the cement wall, if she wanted. Being an Elemental dragon has is disadvantages sometimes. Then she puts her lab coat on and we run for our lives.

Epic POV

Why did Ty call me Epic? Is that my real name? It sounds famillar.  
_"Forget that" _I hear my dragon say.  
"Haven't heard from you in a while" I think. Stupid WAP, did they think I wanted someone else in my brain, jerks.  
_"I've been waiting for you to escape, and nice going back there," _my dragon says  
"Thanks, felt good blasting the idiots in the face" I start grinning like crazy.  
_"I know right, oh and by the way your almost out, you might wanna tell your friend ok?" _My dragons says.  
"Got it thanks Queen." I think to her.  
_"No problem, can't wait to get out."_ She answers.  
"Hey Ty, Queen says we're almost out of this hell hole." I say to him.

**_END OF CH1._**


End file.
